


Coming Together

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [50]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Merlin and Morgana get ready for the party celebrating everyone from Camelot finding each other.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 50 Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Coming Together**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:**???  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana get ready for the party celebrating everyone from Camelot finding each other.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count: 349**  
 **Prompt:** 50 Celebration  
 **Author's Notes:**

 

 **Coming Together**  
The party had been planned for weeks. The babysitter had been arranged and everything was set but something wasn't right and Morgana knew it.

It started when she showed him the photo she had taken outside the tea shop. Merlin knew the woman in the photo. Morgana could see it in his face but he wouldn't tell her who the woman was. It seemed to bother him more as time went on.

Morgana had gone to shop for food for the party and she was rung up by Freya so it wasn't her in the photo.

Morgana had studied the woman as she worked. She wondered what Merlin had seen in her centuries ago. She seemed unremarkable. She didn't tell Merlin what she thought. She didn't think that reminding him would be a good idea for anyone.

She racked her brain trying to think of all the dark haired women she had known in Camelot. She just didn't recognize the woman in the photo. It was starting to bother her as well.

That night while they were getting ready Merlin turned to Morgana. “Love, did you mention the photo to Gwen?”

“No. If she doesn't remember, it would do no good to show her a photo of some woman we think is from Camelot.” Morgana said. She went to fix his tie. “You look nice. I'm glad we are celebrating everyone coming together again. All of the Knights and the four of us.”

“Most of us anyway.” Merlin smiled sadly. “Lancelot is dead.”

“He was always a thorn in Arthur’s side. Even in this lifetime he nearly broke them up by dying.” Morgana said.

“You look beautiful. We need to go. When does the sitter get here?” Merlin gave her a quick kiss and picked up his jacket.

The door chimed.

“I expect that's her now. Would you get it? I just want to give myself one last check.” Morgana said.

“Sure.” Merlin went to answer the door but it wasn't the sitter. He looked at the dark haired woman from the photo with loathing.

“Hello Merlin.” Nimueh purred. 


End file.
